


oh so much that you deserve

by chaosy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), M/M, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosy/pseuds/chaosy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The elevator starts moving.<br/>Steve takes two steps forward and kisses him full on the mouth.<br/>The elevator stops moving.<br/>Steve lets go.<br/>Holy shit, Bucky thinks, puts his gun up and moves after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh so much that you deserve

**Author's Note:**

> quick n dirty rewrite of That Elevator Scene because civil war contained a serious lack of steve and bucky making out
> 
> come talk to me about sad soldiers at roma-nov.tumblr.com

It starts with - Bucky doesn’t know what it starts with. At first he thinks it starts with Steve’s sad, rough-edged voice and _so are we pal_. And then he wonders if that’s really true.

Maybe it starts with _you didn’t have a choice_  or _you know me_  or maybe it starts with _c’mon, man_.

There’s a quiet voice behind all the metal in his head that tells him it starts with Steve, sick and small, curled up against his chest in a tiny, damp apartment, but Bucky can’t quite hear it yet.

He remembers the rocky walls. There were no soft edges in Hydra bases. Clinical white lines and lights that spilled acid puddles over the walls and floor. Chains and cages. Scalpels. The softest thing he felt here was a mouthguard molding against his teeth.

Steve doesn’t stop looking at him. It’s almost annoying. From the moment he turned up in Bucharest he’s always glancing at Bucky, silent _are you here_  and _are you okay_  when Bucky doesn’t even know the answer to those himself.

He grits his teeth against the cold as they step through the doors. Steve is a speck of red-white-blue in the otherwise dark monochrome. Bucky fits in here well.

He can feel his eyes on him. Still. He wants to yell at him to stop it. Maybe he doesn’t want to be looked at, huh, Steve.

It feels like the place is creaking as they step through it, like old bones. There’s nowhere to go but down, so Steve ushers him into a tiny metal box of an elevator.

The grilles surrounding them don’t feel like a cage. The world has always been more palatable with Steve by his side. Christ - look what happened when Bucky fell away from him. A few years without Steve and he stopped being a person altogether.

They don’t talk in the elevator.

Steve looks different with his mask on. Bucky can still see his eyes, bluer than that fucking uniform. He wants to rip off his mask, crush it in his metal hand. Steve wasn’t made for this and neither was he and yet, here they are.

He sees Steve’s breath come in deep, and slow. He swallows. Steve is still but his eyes are restless. They drop to Bucky’s throat when it clicks.

His mouth is suddenly very dry.

They stare at each other. Steve, with the serum, is half an inch taller than him. Bucky still isn’t used to looking up. He’s bigger and stronger than he ever was, Atlas wrapped in an American flag. His jaw loosens up slightly as his lips part and he’s going to say something. Bucky really doesn’t want him to say anything - he can’t, he can’t do this, not right now, not with the absolute shitstorm on their backs not _now_.

Steve doesn’t say a goddamn word. He moves like a rush of wind and pushes Bucky right up against the metal and covers his mouth with his own.

Bucky drops his gun.

He clutches uselessly at the front of Steve’s stupid fucking uniform, making a soft _hah_  sound as Steve tongue slicks easily into his mouth. 

His body molds to him easier than it ever did Hydra’s constant remaking. Steve boxes his head in with his forearms braced against the wall, one gloved hand pulling through Bucky’s hair. 

Bucky doesn’t even try and say anything. The hand in his hair feels like fucking - _benediction_ , and his mouth falls open. Steve scrapes his teeth against his lip. He’s pressing a leg between Bucky’s thighs and Bucky pushes against him, his hands dropping to Steve’s ass. 

It’s not cute. There’s no _I miss you_  or _I’m sorry_  or even _I love you_  because those will come later, if they get out of this mess. There’s just that one fundamental truth of _I need you_  panting between their mouths because that’s been their one constant, through sticking together in the schoolyard to watching each others’ backs during the war to this, whatever the hell this is. Bucky has always needed Steve. 

He needs him right now, that’s for fucking sure.

He makes the slightest, breathless noise against his mouth and Steve, impossibly, pushes harder, slamming him back into the metal and the sound that comes out of him is rough, wanting. Bucky is _lost_.

Steve breaks from his mouth and fixes his teeth against his jaw, his neck. Marks that’ll vanish in a second so Steve bites down hard, licks over them. 

Bucky’s mouth is still half open and his body moves against Steve’s without him even thinking about it, a silent _give it to me_  as he gasps for breath that doesn’t come. His flesh hand comes up to push at Steve’s mask, try and get it off him, he wants to see him, he wants to look at his face.

The elevator is slowing down.

Steve presses his cheek against Bucky’s jaw, the breath coming out of him sharp and ragged. The hand in his hair loosens and Bucky wants to go _no_ , _don’t_. Steve does.

He pulls away just as the elevator comes to a slow, grinding halt. Steve fixes his mask and takes a deep lungful of stale air. Bucky picks up his gun and wipes his mouth.

Steve nods at him. Bucky nods back.

He puts his gun up.

Time to go.


End file.
